videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Universe: Cross Tag Battle
Cartoon Network Universe: Cross Tag Battle is an upcoming 2D fighting game developed and published by Arc System Works, to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows in 2018. It will feature characters from the All Cartoon Networks ''Shows, ''Keroro Gunso,'' JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' and RWBY franchises by Cartoon Network, Sunrise/Kadokawa Shoten, David Poductions/Jump, and Rooster Teeth respectively. Gameplay The gameplay on Cartoon Network Universe: Cross Tag Battle will be much different from previous entries of BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Yet, some of the gameplay mechanics from the main latest installments of these three said series are retained while having some additional revamp for this game. Cross Tag Battle will feature 2v2 battles and tag-ins similar to Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Modes This game will also feature an original story of all four franchise's perspectives of RWBY, All'' Cartoon Network Shows, ''Keroro Gunso, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure called "Chapters Mode". Chapters Mode An original story about called the “Criverses”, where the four worlds represented in the Universe-based Crystals. Tutorial Mode The players can learn new techniques while playing a new system of the game. Survival Mode A mode where the player has to defeat waves of enemies. Training Mode A mode where the player can practice handling different kinds of combat situations. Gallery Mode A mode that in which all of the illustrations can be viewed. Replay Theater A mode where you can check recorded replay of your previous battles Plot in 10 year ago.... a Peoples lives different crystals, call "Criverses", but the four Criverse made something wrong, as Combined and Invaded! as not Villains, Aliens, Stand Users & Grimm's Enemy! but you need a Parther together a Tag Battle. Characters Cartoon Network * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Dexter * Rex Salazar * Steven Universe * Eon (DLC) (Pack 1) * Garnet (DLC) (Pack 2) * Gumball Watterson (DLC) (Pack 3) * Finn The Human (DLC) (Pack 4) * Marceline (DLC) (Pack 5) * Max Tennyson (NPC) Keroro Gunso * Keroro * Tamama * Giroro * Kururu * Dororo * Angol Mois * Natsumi Hinata * Saburo * 556 * Alisa Southerncross * Koyuki Azumaya (DLC) (Pack 1) * Momoka Nishizawa (DLC) (Pack 2) * Shin Keroro (DLC) (Pack 3) * Black★Star (DLC) (Pack 4) * Garuru (DLC) (Pack 5) * Fuyuki Hinata (NPC) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jonathan Joestar * Will A. Zeppei * Dio Brando * Joseph Joestar (Part 2 Young) * Caesar A. Zeppei * Kars * Jotaro Kujo * DIO * Josuke Higashikata * Yoshikage Kira * Noriaki Kakyoin (DLC) (Pack 1) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (DLC) (Pack 2) * Koichi Hirose (DLC) (Pack 3) * Giorno Giovanna (DLC) (Pack 4) * Diavolo (DLC) (Pack 5) * Lisa Lisa (NPC) RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkyrie * Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Raven Branwen * Sun Wukong * Cinder Fall (DLC) (Pack 1) * Mercury Black (DLC) (Pack 2) * Ocsar Pine (DLC) (Pack 3) * Neptune Vasilias (DLC) (Pack 4) * Adam Taurus (DLC) (Pack 5) * Winter Schnee (NPC) Original * Nexus Cronus (Final Boss) Stages Cartoon Network * Belltown * Townsville Keroro Gunso * Hinata House * Keroro Platoon Base Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * DIO's Lair * Morioh RWBY * Beacon Academy * Haven Academy Original * Cross Chaos * Training Room Trivia * In Game, Fuyuki Hinata's Newer Voice is Yuki Kaji, who also voiced Koichi Hirose in JJBA Part 4 Anime. * This game make RWBY as Second Crossover fighting game, first is BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. ** Anyway, One of the mode of this Game, "Episode Mode", similar like BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle's Same Similar Mode call "Episode Mode". Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Adventure Time Category:Keroro Gunso Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:RWBY Category:Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Arc System Works Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Generator Rex Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Ben 10 Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers